RE volution
by ricecakes.anemonies.benzene
Summary: She's an untameable wild-child that can't say a sentence without cursing, and she's in the same situation as Feng Lan. Oh, hell, this will NOT end well for the inhabitants of Second Life... OCxWicked
1. StL: New Revolution

To my readers of **Walk of Insanity** (if there is any reading this,) I am not abandoning it. In fact, I'm updating today or tomorrow. So relaaaaaaxxxxxx...

Anyways, hurrah, a 1/2 Prince fic! Complete with a complete bastard as a character that curses at every given opportunity! Say cheeeese... Also, I don't have a beta, and rarely check over my work. You've been warned.

**NOTE:** Please do not get offended by the language of the character. Also, there will be arcs, signified at the top. This arc is 'the spark that lit.'

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not a Chinese woman. Therefore and thusly, I do not own 1/2 Prince.

**Word Count:** 1,516

**(To my great confusion, ffnet doesn't like the name I chose for the fic. There is no space in reality between the period and the v.)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RE. volution**

**.**

The Spark That Lit: A New Revolution

.

For my birthday, I was granted the gateway to a new life.

"It's a Dream Visor, for Second Life. I know you've been following the production almost religiously, so I got you a beta version. If you test it out for them, you get the game for free."

I stared at the device, bewitched. _No… fucking… way._ My eyes shone with excitement, and I snatched it from my mother's hands. "I love you, I fucking I love you!" I swept my mother into a giant embrace, leaving her too stunned to scold me for my language. Then, I dashed upstairs to my bedroom, slamming my door open and leaving a dent in the wall. I winced slightly as my mother began to yell at me, but refrained from replying in my usual manner. Nothing could stop me from attaining my adventure.

"And no shitty apartment will take that away from me." I whispered to myself as I hurriedly plugged everything in, instruction booklet in one hand and Dream Visor in the other. It was a matter of minutes before it was ready, and I eagerly jammed it over my head.

Suddenly, I felt the sensation of falling, and the feeling of _stretching_… before waking in a weird, chess-like space in front of a large floating chair. The weird feeling didn't go away though, but I decided to ignore it, instead inspecting the boy that sat in the chair. He looked to be around ten years of age, and wore a pinstripe suit.

"Hello, and thank you for deciding to Beta-test Second Life. I am the GM in charge. Do you know what you must do?" He asked in an oddly professional voice.

"Ha-ha! You've gotta be kiddin'. You're a GM? Well, I'm the bastard in charge of our illustrious military, nice to meet you!" I smirked as I watched the boy's blank expression slowly turned to an irate one.

"Don't be disrespectful! I am the man in charge of the Beta Testing of Second Life! This is just the result of an unfortunately permanent glitch when I signed up. I'll have you know that I am 23 years old! Now kindly shut up and listen!" The little boy said. I raised an eyebrow and held back a snicker, keeping silent so as to get a move on with my character designing.

"Now, you are not the only Beta-tester, we simply chose you to get the opinion of a third party. All you have to do is go to your starter town and test out when I ask you to, and we will get your opinion. Simple enough for you?" The little boy explained.

I tapped my forehead, the habit that appears when I'm thinking hard. "Why only me? Don't you need a larger pool to get the full demographic?" I asked, "Also, what do you mean, _we_? I don't need a fucking babysitter. I'm going into college, I can handle myself."

"To be honest… we didn't plan on having this beta test at all. It was a personal favor for your mother by the President of the company. We have professionals after all, and we can't really afford to give out too many free games.

"As to why I must come, it is mandatory, and you'll have to deal with it, you brat. You should be happy that this opportunity was given to you at all, and I'll be gone once the game gets released in a week." His explanation left me slightly confused; _favor? Since when was Mother connected to the President of the gaming company?_ But I decided to let it be, as my impatience to start was getting to me.  
>"All right then, let's get this show on the road! Fire it up, GM!" I exclaimed.<p>

Nodding, the little not-boy began to speak all drone-like, which was a tad creepy. "You can choose from a variety of races…" Scratch that. It wasn't a tad creepy, it was creepy as hell. I chose to ignore his speech, and instead inspected the races that were offered to me.

Immediately, I was drawn to the elves with wings-they looked so serene, so otherworldly. A smile took over my face, though I guess to others it looked like a rather sadistic grin. I was often told I couldn't smile, and any attempt at doing so failed miserably, so I stuck to my grins. Made people nervous, which was a nice little bonus.

"Not-boy!" I called, ignoring the immediate _'Excuse me!'_ the other person in the room emitted, "Show me what I'd look like as a Dark Angel Elf!"

Grumbling, he complied. However, immediately, a loud blaring noise sounded, and I clapped my hands to my ears. "**ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. FEMALE Elf Dark Angel request INVALID. Processing, processing. Request for MALE Elf Dark Angel accepted. Proceeding…..**"

Both of us exchanged similar looks of confusion. Despite my lack of large feminine assets, I was undeniably female, so why…?

"Ah, it seems like another glitch has been found. Thank you for finding this. Would you like to wait until we fix it, or proceed as a male character in Second Life?" The not-boy (_What the fuck was his name, anyway?_) intoned monotonously, pissing me off a little.

I refrained from verbally lashing out at him though, because I had a decision to make. _Be a guy, or wait. Gender change, or allow another week of summer to drone on by… Cheh. What am I thinking? Like hell am I gonna wait!_

"There's no way I'm letting other cocksuckers get in front of me! Gimme a male character, and let's get on with this." My grin increased in size. _This is gonna be interesting._

The not-boy sent me an amused glance with his cat-like green eyes. They were kind of electric-like, which shocked me a little, before I remembered that I could intensify the color of my eyes like that in Second Life too.

"Too cool man! I've decided!" He sent me a confused look, but I ignored him. "Show me an Elf Dark Angel with really really really blue eyes and white hair!"

In front of me, my character materialized. He was tall, and had large black wings, making him a little intimidating. Deep blue eyes looked into my plain brown ones blankly, making my grin reappear at the awesomeness. The angel also had a darker skin tone, though not crossing the border into 'Hispanic.' He was also completely naked, though after a few seconds of shock I got over it. All those health videos I was forced to suffer through had some purpose after all I suppose. My final consensus was that he looked deliciously foreign, but…  
>I frowned. "Can you make him more beautiful?" His height seemed too much to be manageable, his nose too big, and he seemed too buff to fit the vindictive angel look I was aiming for.<p>

"… What exactly would you like?" The other occupant in the room asked reluctantly. I explained my image as best I could, and the not-boy (_I really need to find out his name_, I thought idly) nodded thoughtfully. "How about this?"  
>I looked at the new character design thoughtfully, inspecting it at all angles. "Hmm… This might work."<p>

Gone was the dark skin tone, instead the character had pale, pale skin matching his short hair, making his blue eyes seem bluer, if that were possible, and the black wings look even more foreign. His height was manageable now, and with my expert eye I deemed him to be around 5'11" or so. Large enough to tower over people, but short enough not to have to duck under every branch and clip his wings on everything in sight. "He's perfect."

The GM nodded in acceptance. "What is the name you would like?" He asked.

Still staring at what I deemed to be the perfect man, I thought furiously, tapping my forehead in concentration. "Fallen." I declared after a minute.

The employee blinked a little at the name, but shrugged it off. "Whatever floats your boat." He tapped something into an invisible keyboard or… something. Frankly, he looked a little psycho at the moment, but I refrained from commenting out loud.

Wow. It just struck me, but I had been holding back a lot today.

I suppose I'll have to remedy that.

"Now, your starter village has already been predetermined. You shall be stationed in the Southern Continent, in the town of the Floral Petals. Any questions? No? Okay, get ready. Three, two, one, processing…"

The bastard didn't even let me get a word in!

… Heh. He was learning.

I felt myself catapulted into my character, making me a little dizzy. Slowly, blackness overtook my senses. The last thing I heard was the GM's voice speaking to me.

"By the way, my screen name is Forbidden Revolution. I will greet you shortly."

… Wait a minute; did he say the town of _Floral Petals?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>_

The Spark That Lit: From Above

[I_ reached the village and had black spots filling my vision. I saw NPCs from the village, heard them shout in alarm._

_My wing finally gave out, and I fell in a strange corkscrew pattern, crashing through a cherry blossom tree before making a crash landing on the ground_]


	2. StL: From Above

Wow, I haven't updated in a while. What makes it doubly sad is that I finished this chapter months ago, I just didn't want to publish it due to the fact I didn't have a chapter 3 to preview at the bottom. Whatever.

To my **Walk of Insanity** readers, if you are reading this, I'm very sorry for the delays. I honestly am a little stuck on the next chapter-I wrote it out, but the meeting between Len and ANTAGONIST has to be perfect.

**NOTE: **Please do not get offended by the language of the character. Also, there will be arcs, signified at the top. This arc is 'the spark that lit.' Also, I do not have a beta. Mistakes will be made.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I really have to go over this? It's not like some lawyer surfs the net and sues people like the spiteful person they have to be. I don't own 1/2 Prince. The idea of this fic is mine. Blahblahblah...

**Word Count: **1,495

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RE. volution**

**.**

The Spark That Lit: From Above

.

I woke up slowly, stretching my wings-

Wait, my _wings_?

Immediately, the events of the day came to me, and I sat up quickly. The consequence of that came to me immediately, as all the blood rushed from my head, leaving me dizzy, and my wings slammed into the ground.

"Holy-_mother fucker!_ Son of the whore related to the bitch!" My wings throbbed painfully. "99% real my ass! The Holy Spirit never went through this!" I refrained from rolling around though, unconsciously realizing that that would hurt even more.

After a few minutes of thoroughly cursing out the character designer, the pain abated, and, after cautiously getting a feel for my new appendages, I allowed myself to inspect the forest around me.

It was a typical forest, to my dubious knowledge. I've always been more of a city kid, but... Well, there were a lot of trees, some shrubs, grass, and I could feel sticks on the ground trying to poke into my ass. When I listened I could hear a few virtual birds chirping, and my eyes caught a stray squirrel scampering about the trees.

After finding the scenery to be rather boring, I admired myself instead. I was now wearing a long black robe and cheap sandles I could see myself getting blisters from. The robe was scratchy and, in the midday heat of the sun, I felt myself growing increasingly uncomfortable in the cheap thing. It also had a cowl in which I suppose I can look properly mysterious in, but at the moment it was rather impractical. After opening up my inventory as per the tutorial's instructions, I found that my only weapon was a small dagger, which I supposed everyone started with.

Before I could get any further in inspecting my character, I heard a growl to my right. I whipped my head around to see a giant-ass _wolf_ staring at me hungrily. My eyes widened comically.

"Mother of heavenly shit!" I scrambled to my feet and took off sprinting through the wilderness. I heard a rough bark behind me and when I snuck a peek behind me I saw-_you've gotta be shitting me!_-the wolf was joined by its pack-mates and were catching up to me quickly.

Distracted, one of my wings was clipped by a tree branch, causing me to see stars. Pain spread like fire across my back, and I collapsed onto the ground, clutching a wing in agony.

Wait a minute… Wings! Hope blossoming in my (now flat) chest and, fighting through the pain, I forced myself to stand up again and run again, flapping my wings. It felt weird to move them, but almost… natural, in a way. Like moving a third and fourth arm.

Suddenly, my feet lifted off the ground, and I let out a shout of surprise. "No way! No way! This is so cool!" For a second, I almost forgot about my feral pursuers, before I was brought back to earth-thankfully not literally- by the sensation of teeth clamped around my right foot. To my horror, a wolf had grabbed on, and a fresh burst of pain shot through me. Thankfully, it held a rather loose grip on my foot, and I shook off my left sandle and chucked it at the beast's head. Foot bleeding a little and cursing the wolf's great-great grandparents, I flew higher, out of the reach of those dangerous beasts.

I grinned my sadistic grin as soon as I was out of reach though, because I realized that by taunting them with my close proximity but unattainability, I would exact my perfect revenge. Ignoring their frantic growls, I opened up my inventory again.

[Name: Fallen Gender: Male

Level: 1 STR: 09

Job: none PHY: 02

Territory: 0 AGI: 03

Health: 40/60 INT: 06

SPR: 10

ACC: 06

CHM: 00

LUK: N/A

Skills: none]

"The hell? I have more charisma than fuckin' Gandhi! And what is this, defense of _two_?" I exclaimed, outraged. Did I get a shitty draw or what?

My lamentation was cut short though, when I heard a _squawk!_ And something _**slammed into**_ my _**motherfucking wings!**_ I bellowed in pain, glaring through tear-filled eyes at my aggressor-who now had its beak **stuck** in my left wing.

Flapping frantically with my right wing, I reached over and pulled it out, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming again. As soon as it was free, I stabbed it with my cheap dagger repeatedly until it was dead. With a self-righteous shriek, which sounded a little strange coming from my smooth tenor voice, I slammed the bird into the pack of ravenous wolves and began to limp-fly away, giving the beasts the finger before they were out of sight.

Because there was nothing to plug the wound, a steady stream of blood came from the wound. I winced, even as I forced myself to pump both of my wings harder. Unfortunately, the dense trees above me were extremely leafy, and I crashed through them, leaving scratches on my arms and leaves in my white hair. But I had to get above the treeline in order to get my bearings. I had no idea where I was, but that kid-Forbidden Revolution, was it?-said I would be dropped off at the town of Floral Petals, so I couldn't be far.

My theory was proven correct as I spotted a town surrounded by cherry blossom trees. It wasn't_ too_ far away, and for that I was thankful. "Floral Petals… is that even grammatically correct? And didn't he say I would land _in_ the village, not in the forest surrounding it? Liar." I murmured idley as I floated, too tired to come up with any good insults and trying to get take mind off of my steadily decreasing life points…

Five minutes later, I reached the village and had black spots filling my vision. I saw NPCs from the village, heard them shout in alarm.

My wing finally gave out, and I fell in a strange corkscrew pattern, smashing through a cherry blossom tree before making a crash landing on the ground. Dully, I noted a familiar voice coming from the crowd of NPCs. I forced my head to rise, my brain to work through the pain-induced haze. "… For… bidden..?" I whispered.

And there he was, smiling at me amusedly, kneeling down next to me. "You… bastard…"

"Shut up and let me heal you." He ordered, and all of a sudden I felt a warm sensation fill my body. I grinned a little as he worked, feeling my strength return to me.

"A healer? Haha…" I said.

He bonked me on the head. "What's so funny about priests, huh?"

"I just never expected you to be one, that's all," My voice grew stronger as he healed me. "Though I suppose you look pretty enough to be the part, being an elf an all."

Forbidden drew back from me for a second, blushing, causing my grin to widen. "P-p-pretty? I am _not_ pretty! I'm very manly!" He spluttered.

I laughed outright, sitting up from my collapsed position and giving the brat a noogie. "I see what I see and all _I_ see is a twerp half my age."

While he struggled furiously to escape my grasp, I studied my surroundings. I finally took note of the NPCs gathered around us. "You little bitches need anything? No? Then get the fuck away from us." They seemed offended, but I brushed them off.

Unfortunately for me, Forbidden had broken free, and was now scolding me. "Fallen, be respectful," turning to the NPCs, he addressed them. "I apologize for him, he's just a spiteful person."

"Hey!" I protested. I was _not_ spiteful! I was free-spirited! He ignored me though, going back into his emotionless drone-mode, as I dubbed it. "Cheh. They're just NPCs, anyways."

"Fallen, let's go. Tell me what happened as we walk to the General Store." He strode off, ignoring my comment and leaving me to scramble to catch up.

As I followed him, I thought about my temporary traveling partner. He seemed to alternate between an emotionless brat to a proper spitfire like a woman on her period. And while I understood that he was not actually a child, but seeing a kid act like that was just…

"Fucking creepy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIEW:<em>**

The Spark That Lit: Beginner's Glitches

[_"So, what do you think?"_

_"What do I THINK? I think you gaming companies have forgotten what it is like to be a beginner like the bigots we know you are."_

_Forbidden studied me for a second, his eyes keen in that creepy not-child way. "Explain."_]


End file.
